Disarray
by StarryDreamer01
Summary: When Sam picks up, Andy knows she sounds surprised. (Perspectives from 4x01)


**A/N:** Welcome back to another season! I thought the Sam/Andy scenes in the warehouse were begging for internal dialogue. My first drabble!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

When Sam picks up, she knows she sounds surprised. Her voice cracks and her words are loud; Nick looks at her warningly. They're supposed be hiding.

She chooses to ignore his glare and looks away, focusing on the familiar voice that greets her on the phone. She's surprised because a part of her had assumed that he would ignore her call; it had been months after all. Instead, she thanks the part of her deep down inside that knew he'd pick up, that he'd be there.

_He's always there._

She mentally kicks herself for not calling sooner, for listening to her handler and playing by the rules for the millionth time. The fact that she's calling from a trucking company's phone and that her life is in danger doesn't register, it just feels good to hear his voice.

_It feels like home. _

She chokes back tears as she answers him, forgetting that seconds ago she'd had a gun pointed to her head and was literally running for her life. She wants to tell him that she misses him, that she still loves him, that she wants to come home. She decides not to, momentarily embarrassed when Nick looks back at her again.

Sam's question snaps her back into reality. She fumbles through an explanation of her surroundings and presses her fingertips to the bridge of her nose, willing herself to focus. She manages to breathe out a description and hopes it's enough because she can hear them coming, can feel her heart drumming in her ears again.

Nick motions for her so she drops the phone and moves for the door. She swears she can hear Sam calling her name as she's pushed into the loading dock. She hopes that it's not the last time she'll hear his voice.

...

Sam's always hated tricks. When his phone rings with BTI Trucking flashing across the screen and Andy's voice on the other end, he momentarily believes he's the victim of one. He tries to be even-tempered, cautious. His reply is curt, it can't be her, she'd never call him.

When her voice cracks, replying erroneously to his question, his doubts are cast aside. It is her.

_It's always been her. _

He steadies himself and listens to her ramble, trying to catch the details. He senses she wants to talk, she's always been a talker, but he needs her location. She pants out information and he clings to each word. When the phone drops and hits the wall, he calls out her name. Once. Twice. The only reply he gets is distant shouting. He climbs into his car and he hopes she gave him enough to find her with.

...

She braces herself against the door to the trailer, she can hear the voices approaching. Each breath she takes is shaky and she wonders briefly if Nick is as scared as she is. A shadow moves against the crack of light near her foot and she stills her breathing. Nick looks at her as if to say _this is it_.

A fist punches against the door, the sound startles her and she struggles to regain her grip. Her foot moves upward with the door and Nick's arms tense; together they force it back down. There's a pause; it's as though the person on the other side is re-evaluating.

...

When Sam pulls at the unlocked trailer door there's resistance, the door drops back to the ground and he knows there's someone in there. He steps back and stares at the wall in front of him.

_It's her._

He pauses, working up the courage to call out her name. When he does, the door begins to move again. In seconds she's before him: six months older, eyes wide with relief. He stares at her, disbelieving. He's afraid that it's another trick.

Her body noticeably relaxes and she shrugs sheepishly.

_It is her._

He exhales with relief, unaware that he's been holding in his breath. His chest heaves, gasping for air. He steels himself against the flood of emotions when he finally catches sight of Nick, standing next to her.

Her voice is tentative, unsure. He responds with a million questions wrapped into one. Her voice cracks and it takes all of his self-control not to pull her against him and tell her how stupid they've been, how sorry he is, how much he's missed her… Instead he tells her he's glad to have her back.

...

She's glad to be back. Wrapped in her words are a million more. She wants to tell him how stupid they've been, how sorry she is, how much she's missed him… Instead she stays silent, confused by her relief and the wealth of renewed emotions that are bubbling to the surface.

The warehouse is filled with officers searching every last inch. She stays near to him, watching him in action, waiting for her chance.

Andy doesn't get her chance. It is not until later that she'll realize she's too late.

**.:FIN:.**

_Please leave a review, they feed the writer in me!_


End file.
